Love Begins Here
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been married for five years, and are happier than ever. They are blessed with beautiful twin girls; Haven and Aspen. The twins are now five years old. The two of them make a good living working jobs, or playing a sport they enjoy, in Troy's case. Gabriella is a top-notch lawyer with a 93% success rate, and Troy plays basketball for the LA Lakers R


**Love Begins Here  
Chapter One:**

* * *

For Troy and Gabriella, every thing had been amazing.  
They had an amazing love story. Amazing jobs. Amazing children, and they both had each other. They considered that amazing.  
Neither of them had ever thought this would be their lives at thirty years old. They had a cute little family, consisting of themselves, and their beautiful twin girls; Haven Noelle Bolton, and Aspen Rielle Bolton.  
Life with the couple had always been a smooth drive. They were both easygoing people, and had similar interests.  
They met in high school, and fell in love.  
It was the traditional _high-school-sweethearts-fall-in-love-and-get-married_ story for them.

* * *

Gabriella yawned and glanced beside her to the clock on her office desk. It was now seven thirty in the evening and she was exhausted.  
Today had been a long day to her. It was a misty Monday in Los Angeles. It was highly unusual for Los Angeles to experience that type of weather. It was usually really hot out, which Gabriella enjoyed.  
Gabriella stroked her wavy dark brown hair out of her face and stared at her computer screen. She was supposed to be working on a case with a client tonight but the client failed to show up.  
Mrs. Henderson was supposed to show up at six-thirty but failed to do so.  
Gabriella shook the smooth white mouse for her Apple computer to turn on and began scrolling through her emails. They were mostly junk. Emails from JustFab, her daughters' preschool, and a few former clients asking how she was doing, and thanking her for helping them with their legal troubles.  
She answered a few of them. In as little words as she could.

Once she had finished answering all of the emails, she glanced back at the clock. Eight-ten.  
She had a consultation with another client in five minutes. It was pretty late for an appointment but this person worked a lot, and traveled so Gabriella tried her best to get an appointment with this lady at a time that worked best.  
Most of Gabriella's work was with family law but Gabriella read over this woman's case and thought it would be super easy to win for her.  
The woman was suing her husband for selling family photos to magazines for money. They had three kids together, and had been married for nineteen years until he decided to have an affair and left her heartbroken.  
So they were recently divorced last year, and she had the kids. Her husband sold details about their children, family photos and various items from her home for money so he could marry his mistress.  
Gabriella thought that was disgusting and would be mortified if anyone had ever done that to her.

She closed one of her case folders and got up from her leather desk chair and made her way over to her dark wooden filing cabinet where she kept most of the cases she had.  
Gabriella was wearing a tight blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It had a silver zipper in the front and the zipper started from her torso and ended at the top of her breasts. It was knee-length and went perfect with her soft dark brown hair.  
On her feet, she wore a pair of black leather patent Gucci heels that were a gift from her husband. They were five inches, and were opened toed.  
Gabriella closed the filing cabinet and carried her client's case over to her desk and began to wait.

"Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella's assistant poked her head through a small crack in Gabriella's door. "Angela Martin is here."  
"Send her in!" Gabriella told her as she sipped her coffee.  
"Oh, and your husband called. He couldn't get through to you so he called the office. Aspen came down with a fever, and she's sleeping now." The blond woman announced.  
"Oh, really?" Gabriella asked, surprised. Aspen usually didn't get sick that often. She had a very strong immune system. "Tell him I'm busy and I'm more than likely going to be getting home late tonight. Thank you, Sarah,"  
Gabriella watched as Sarah left her office to fetch Angela. Once the blond was out of sight, she slowly tapped her beautifully manicured finger nails on the dark wooden desk and stared at the photo of her twin girls on her desk.

"I'm here!" Angela announced, snapping Gabriella back to reality.  
Gabriella stood up to greet her, smoothing her dress as she approached her.  
"So nice to see you, Angela. Now, have a seat and let's go through the case." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

Troy Bolton watched as five year old, Aspen slept on the couch in the family room. The noise of the TV was fading as he kept his eyes on her. Her sandy brown hair was pulled into a bun, and she was wearing her favorite pink nightie. He watched as her chest moved up and down as she breathed.  
Haven was watching a movie in her bedroom upstairs, trying to avoid getting the fever from her twin.  
Troy was sitting on the black leather arm chair as Aspen slept on the leather couch that faced the Plasma screen TV.  
It was eight-thirty and Gabriella was still at work. The usual.  
Troy didn't mind it. She enjoyed working, and he didn't want to deprive his own wife of that all because they had twins to care for. The twins were perfectly cared for everyday while Gabriella worked.  
They had a wonderful nanny, whom the girls both liked dearly. Troy was home sometimes, unless it was for a basketball practice, game or team meeting.  
The girls even attended preschool at Los Feliz Corners.

However, Troy did miss Gabriella sometimes. But they were doing really well. By the time she got home, the girls would be asleep, and they would either sit and watch a movie together, or spend time in the bedroom, if you knew what he meant.  
Gabriella would do her best to attend his games that were in the Staples Center, and fly with him to however many games she could go to that weren't in the state.  
Whenever she was home, it was enjoyable. They would lay in bed late in the morning with Haven and Aspen. They would cook big breakfasts, and take the girls shopping, to the park or even to a movie.  
Once a month, they had a tradition of going on a hike at the Heart-Of-Hollywood trails at six in the morning so they could watch the sun rise from the beautiful view that they got of Hollywood Hills and priceless views of the Hollywood sign.

"Daddy?" Haven said softly as she came into the family room, dressed in a silk feminine blue nightie.  
Troy rubbed his eyes and looked as his daughter. "What is it, Havem?" He asked.  
Haven walked across the cold dark wood flooring of the family room and climbed onto her father's lap.  
"I'm tired, Daddy," She told him.  
"Then go to bed, Princess." Troy said as he ran his fingers through his daughter's silky sandy brown hair.  
"Can you tuck me in?" Haven asked.  
Troy yawned and picked his five year old up. "Of course, my girl,"

Troy walked across the hallway that lead into the front hallway with the staircase. He made his way up the stairs, his daughter clenching onto him.  
He then walked down the second floor hallway and into Haven's bedroom.  
A lot of parents thought it was weird that Troy and Gabriella's twin daughters had their own bedroom. It was immediately assumed the girls shared a room, considering they were twins. But Gabriella insisted the girls had their own rooms.  
She said they needed their own space and they both had different personalities, despite being identical twin sisters.  
Aspen was the princess-type kind of five year old, and Haven loved pink, but not princesses.

Her bedroom had three pink walls, but the wall where her bed was, it had a beautiful black and white patterned wallpaper. She had a double bed with a white bed frame and a black canopy over. Her bed sheets were pink and white and the floor was black wood, like most of the house.  
There was a white fluffy carpet in the middle of the room. She had a TV mounted on the wall, above her toy box. Her dresses, and night stands matched the bed frame and most of the wall decor was black and white or fluffy pink.  
She had two pink lamps sitting on her both sides of her bed, on each of the nightstands. Above her bed was a black framed mirror that was shaped in a circle, it was mainly for decor, as the interior designer told them.

"Here you go," Troy said as he placed his daughter on her bed.  
Haven got under the covers as Troy tucked her in. He sat down on the bed and slowly ruffled her hair. "So, how was preschool today?"  
"Fun, Daddy. When Glenda picked us up from there, she took us to the park and we got ice cream!" Haven explained.  
"That sounds fun!" Troy grinned. "So, did you have any idea what you want to do for your day?"

Troy had a tradition of taking his girls out separately sometimes. With being twins, you're so used to being with each other, and sharing attention that you never really have much alone time. This was a chance for the girls to spend separate times with their fathers so they could bond more.  
Aspen already had her day a week ago. Troy took her to American Girl and bought her a few dolls with some outfits and they had lunch at the restaurant.

"I wanna go to the Pier," Haven said softly as she hugged her stuffed bear.  
"Oh yeah. Santa Monica Pier is fun. Do you want to swim, or just hang out on the boardwalk?" Troy asked.  
"I want to do both." Haven smiled.  
"Then it's settled!" Troy grinned. "Daddy has a game tomorrow so we won't be able to go tomorrow, but we can go Friday afternoon. I'll take you out of preschool early so we could go."  
Haven yawned. "Thank you, Daddy."  
"Now, get some sleep, Haven." Troy kissed his daughter on the head.  
"Love you, Daddy." Haven said tiredly as she shuffled around under the covers.  
Troy plugged her nightlight in beside the closet door as he walked out.  
"Love you, too,"

* * *

Gabriella closed her black leather briefcase and glanced at the automatic clock on her desk. It was twelve o'clock, and she stayed later than she had planned. Angela had left around ten, and Gabriella used the last two hours to review a case she was working on, so she was prepared for court tomorrow morning.  
Gabriella put her black blazer on and threw her purse over her shoulder. She held her briefcase tightly in her hand as she locked her door and made her way through her practice so she could exit.  
"Call Troy," She said into her iPhone as she walked into the elevator.  
"Calling Troy," Siri replied as it dialed the number.  
It rung a few times until Troy finally picked up.

_"Hello?"  
_"Hi, babe. I'm leaving now. But I'm probably going to go pick sometime up at the Cafe to eat. Do you want anything?" She asked.  
_"Oh, no. I'm good. The girls and I got some Chinese food with Glenda earlier. I'm still stuffed."  
_"Oh, Glenda? Hm, really. Well, alright then." Gabriella groaned. She knew Troy would never cheat on her but it was normal for her to be a little jealous about the fact that the girls spend some time with the nanny instead of her. But Troy was starting to go along with them on their daily activities. She didn't like that.  
_"Come on, Gabby. Don't be like that," Troy pleaded.  
_"Be like what?"  
_"Assuming there's something going on between me and the nanny. Come on, Glenda's like fifty years old. And she has a huge nose."  
_"Thirty-five, actually."  
_"Okay. Anyways, did you get a lot done?"  
_"Of course I did. I did a little yoga today, reviewed a few cases for court this week, and I even managed to fit in a few more cases."  
_"Gabby, don't you think you work yourself a little too hard? Do you ever need a break?"  
_"I love working, Troy."  
_"I know, but you've worked for so long. Why don't you take a week or two for a break?"  
_"I'll think of it. I love you. I'll be home soon."  
_"Love you too, babe."_

Gabriella hung up her phone and walked through the parking garage to her G-Wagon.  
She got into the black Mercedes G-Wagon and began to drive out of the garage and towards LA Cafe on Spring Street.  
After a fifteen minute drive, she pulled her G-Wagon in front of the restaurant and got out. She held her purse on her wrist as she entered the air conditioned cafe.  
Gabriella yawned as she stood in line and waited for her order to be taken.

"Hey," An Hispanic guy said as he stood behind her. "I'm Chaz."  
"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella smiled as she turned around.  
"Gabriella's a nice name. It sounds familiar. Are you by any chance Colombian?" He asked.  
"I am actually. I'm mostly Colombian but my father had a little bit of Philipino in him." Gabriella explained.  
"Sounds like a great mix. I'm Colombian, and Honduran. I moved here from Honduras," Chaz explained. "There's this great Colombian place downtown. Would you want to trail behind me in your car? It's pretty late, and I'm starving."  
"I'm married," Gabriella proudly said as she held up the ten carat rock on the forth finger of her left hand.  
"Ouch," Chaz awkwardly took a few steps back. "This is awkward."  
"And I have twin daughters." Gabriella smiled.  
"Really? You're in really good shape for a mom." He told her.  
"Thank you, Chaz," Gabriella placed her hand on her heart, as if she were accepting a Grammy or Oscar.  
"Next please!" The Barista said as she signaled for Gabriella to come over.  
"I gotta go. Nice meeting you," Gabriella waved as she approached the woman.

* * *

Troy yawned as he sat in the bed he shared with Gabriella and glanced out the window beside him. It was dark out and the only thing you could see in their driveway was his Black Audi parked there, and the white Range Rover that belonged to both of them.  
That was until he seen Gabriella's Mercedes pull up the driveway and park.  
He watched as she got out of the g-wagon and locked it. She threw the packaging of her food into the trash can, and held her briefcase and purse closer to her as she opened the front door.  
He closed the dark grey curtains that covered the whole wall window of the bedroom.  
He heard Gabriella's heels clanking on the dark wood floor as she came up the stairs. He heard her putting everything away in the office. He could even hear her checking on the girls like she usually did when she came home late.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly as she came into the master bedroom.  
Troy turned the lamp on. "Hey,"  
"I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in a sec," Gabriella told him as she entered her walk in closet.

A few moments later, Gabriella came walking back into the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of red silk shorts, with a matching top and a black silk robe over. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.  
She climbed into the bed and snuggled next to Troy.  
He reached over and shut the lamp off. He kissed her on the head.  
"Do you wanna have some fun?" Gabriella asked, she was feeling slightly aroused as she felt her husband's bare abs as she ran her hand up and down them.  
"Yeah, sure. I want to." Troy said as he reached his hand into her shirt and softly played with her breasts.  
Gabriella climbed on top of him and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "I really missed you today."  
"So did I," Troy touched his wife's cheek.

* * *

**_Authors Note:  
_**_So, new story!  
__I really love writing Troy and Gabriella stories, or High School Musical stories, in general.  
__I'll be writing the sequel to Forever Loved in the summer time, for sure.  
__Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing your responses, they keep me going. _  
_10+ reviews and I'll continue! _  
_Xo_


End file.
